


Is this good?

by layukobe



Category: Earpers, Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layukobe/pseuds/layukobe
Summary: Waverly has a new idea.





	

Nicole leaves a message to Waverly:

\- Hey babe, just callin' to say I'm almost home...kisses, love ya.

 

Waverly is at the homestead.

 

She's tryin' a cheeleader costume to a mission she's going with the black badge. Nicole is almost home, but little does she know what's coming next.

 

\- Okay, now I have to try this dance moves, and also this, I don't think I can handle all this shit anymore....ugh....calm down Waverly, you are strong and you can it! - Waverly says to herself.

 

Nicole arrives and Waves screams:

\- Hey babe, don't come in yet, just wait a minute.

\- 'K, then...-Nicole replies.

 

After almost 5 minutes Nicole can't wait anymore and enters the room sayin':

\- Hey bab....O MY....WHAT....hm...Wave...okay?!

-Why are u speak like you're having a freakin' stroke? - says Waves.

 

Nicole is dyin' to kiss Waves, but before she can reach her mouth she hears:

\- Babe, this is not for us, it's for a mission...remember?

\- Yep, I very much remember, but I choose not to care...'cause I think you should teach me some moves, or maybe even 'make a move' so do speak. - replies Nicole.

 

Waves nods to her with a confused face, then suddenly runs onto her and jumps with her legs embracing her.

\- Okay, Miss Haught, somebody told me that you need someone to make a move, perhaps I can show you some.

 

Nicole blushes and says:

\- Yes ma'am!

 

Nicole starts to rip-off Waves clothes and sees a naked girlfriend.

\- Waverly why aren't u wearing any underwear?

 

Waverly laughs.

\- Well, 'cause I knew you'd get here prepared to something else, babe.

 

Nicole throws her on the table starts to kiss her tummy, and back to her neck and mouth.

Waverly whispers:

\- I think somebody is home!

\- So we have to do this faster - Nicole replies.

 

Waves rips off Nicole's clothes as well. Now they're both naked, Waves takes the top.

\- I like when you try to take control. - says Nicole.

\- Oh, babe, You have no idea how much I'm gonna take control!

 

Waves starts to bite all over Nicole's body, you can hear from outside their screams.

Nicole stops Waves and says:

\- Babe, I think I hear something too.

 

Agent Dolls comes in.

\- Well, I think I don't even need to ask what is happening, but I need you guys right away at the station. And Waverly, you have one day to fix this cheerleader costume, it wasn't easy to find one, specially in this hell hole. Agent Haught you need to change your clothes too, you're not working today as an agent, but as an officer undercover at a school reunion. I need to you guys to know I haven't look to any of you from the moment I came in, so.....yeah...sorry, and let's go girls!

 

Nicole takes her clothes from the floor and whispers to Waves:

\- I really need to start locking things!

\- Actually, people need to knock first...- Waves strikes back

\- I HEARD THAT MISS EARP! - Agent Dolls screams from a distance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick peak to have fun. What do u guys think to continue with trailer scene??? 'cause I linked the "party" that was happening with the "mission" in the chapter.


End file.
